Henry's Christmas Dance
Henry's Christmas Dance is a Henry Fav-Christmas song from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. Song Credits Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Composed, Written and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered by: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios * Published by: EMI Music Wiggledance! * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: EMI Music Go Santa Go! * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony FIeld * Trumpet, Piccolo Trumpet, Flugelhorn: Dom Lindsay * Drums: Peter Iacono * Guitars: Anthony Field, Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Organs: Jeff Fatt Go Santa Go! * Vocals: Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Instruments: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Peter Iacono, Alex Keller, Terry Murray Listen Song Lyrics Greg: Let's have a dance with Henry 'Cause it's almost Christmas day. Let's have a dance with Henry. Dancing the octopus way. Henry: Join your hands up on your head Then we sway in the breeze. Now we say "Bree-bop!" Greg: And spin around. Let's have a dance with Henry 'Cause it's almost Christmas day. Let's have a dance with Henry. Dancing the octopus way. Henry: Join your hands up on your head Then we sway in the breeze. Put your antlers on your head. Bob on the spot. Let's all say "Bree-bop!" Greg: And spin around. Let's have a dance with Henry 'Cause it's almost Christmas day. Let's have a dance with Henry. Dancing the octopus way. Henry: I'm having a wonderful time. Greg: Dancing the octopus way. Henry: Merry Breep-mas, everybody. Yoop. Video Performances * Wiggledance! Live in Concert * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Go Santa Go! Album Appearances * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Go Santa Go! Trivia * In "Wiggledance! Live in Concert", the song is titled as "Let's Have a Dance with Henry", and the line "'Cause it's such a special day" is used instead of the actual "'Cause it's almost Christmas Day". * In the 2013 version, the brass section, including the intro, is omitted so the guitars and keyboards can sound more clearly. * The rumor says that the 1996 version of the film clip that promoted their Christmas album was filmed alongside Go Santa Go, as the kids are in the same position while the red curtain with Christmas decorations and an armchair that was later modified to Jeff's Purple Armchair are in their same places. * In the 1997 video version, studio equipment is seen while Henry says "Let's all say Breebop!" Videos File:The Wiggles - Henry's Christmas Dance Let's Have A Dance with Henry (Wiggledance - 1996)|Live version as "Let's Have a Dance with Henry" File:The Wiggles - Henry's Christmas Dance|From "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Music Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Christmas Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Songs Focused On Henry Category:Improvised Songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs